I will follow you into the Dark
by pixienewt676
Summary: Luna was held captive in The Malfoy Manor. Draco decides what's worth dying for. PS: Characters death!...  Songfic


_**This song fic is taken when Luna was held captive in the Malfoy Manor**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter and I will follow you into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie**_

_**PS: This contains character death!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco's Pov*<strong>

I was sitting in the dungeons with Luna leaning her head to my shoulder.

"Draco"

Luna said looking at me with worried expression on her face

"Hm?"

"Im scared"

"Don't be. Potter will win I assure you" I said trying my best not to spit venom at the word "Potter"

Luna smiled at me with her dreamy sparkling eyes and kissed my cheek

"Your probably right, I bet it's just wrackspurts"

I smiled at Luna remembering the time I fell inlove with this loonatic girl

_***flashback***_

I was walking down to the cell of Luna Lovegood and Garrick Ollivander to give them food and water

"Draco hi! It's so nice to a new face here" Luna greeted

I nodded. How can this silly little girl be so calm about this place?.

"Lovegood" as I walk towards them

"Oh food finally! Look Mr. Ollivander! Draco given us some food!" Luna said looking at the old man lying silently at the ground

"Here let me help you"

Luna walk towards the old man and help him sit

"here. Drink"

As the old man pick the cup of water to his mouth it suddenly fell from his hand due to his shaking hands

"oh, deary. Um, here have mine" Luna give her cup of water to the old man and help him drink it.

"you really are Loony aren't you?" as I said sitting myself up against the wall

Luna looked at me with pure kindness at her eyes as she made her way to sit next to me

"Come again?"

"Oh , nevermind. A Loony like you can't answer my question without mentioning Nargles or some weird creatures that only a mental can see"

Luna gave me a friendly smile

"what?"

"You remember the Nargles. I always knew your always listening."

Then, I felt myself smile, which made her smile at me too

"In my opinion you look much more handsome when you smile, Draco. You look like you've been biten by a hundred of ants when you sneer"

I look at her and my body automatically make me laugh violently

"Lis-Listen Luna. Your not as bad as I thought" Still laughing hysterically

"So are you"

"are you sure 'bout that Luna?"

Luna nodded

"im a terrible person Luna. I hate Saint Potter and his gang which is suppose to be your friends"

Luna smiled at me , took my left arm, and rolled my sleeve revealing the dark mark on my forearm

" I know your afraid Draco. Your afraid of him, afraid of you-know-who. And also you are afraid to love and being loved. But Draco, I just want to let you know im always gonna be right here if you want someone to lean on"

Luna said while rolling my sleeve to cover the ugly mark

"And Draco. I promise I will always be here next you, I will also follow you until I reach my last and final breath"

My hands cup each side of her face as I slowly push myself closer to her resulting her to close her eyes and touch her lips with mine. Once our lips collide I felt a total shock the feels like fireworks brushed all over my body.

"Draco" Luna said blushing furiously

"Luna…. I think I love you' I said with a lot of courage

"I love you too"

I wrap my arms around my beloved and she wrap her arms around me too

**_*end of flashback*_**

The door of the dungeon flew open revealing that snotty old Peter Pettigrew

"My, Draco. What are you doing here?"

I look at him dumbfounded

"hey you! The Dark Lord wants to see you" As he roughly shake Luna in order to wake her up

He smirked at Luna and he begin to race upstairs

"Draco "

I hug her as she cried to my shoulder wet tears kept on falling violently from her dreamy eyes

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

"My Luna please don't cry. Everybody dies remember?"

I imagine The face of my Luna laying on the ground lifeless makes my heart go numb

"Luna I will always love you, I promise we'll always be together"

I lift her chin up and planted a gentle, passionate kiss on her lips. The last kiss we will ever be shared. The last time I will see her face again.

"Let's go then"

She said while removing her tears from her eyes

"Well Draco this is goodbye then"

"No! I promised you I will always be with you remember?" I whispered to her as we made it to the living room where all of the Death Eaters gathered

"But Draco I-"

"ah, just the girl I've been looking for. Come" The Dark Lord said

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Luna looked at me as her hand clasped tightly at the back of her body. Both of us expecting the curse to spark right trough her.

_If Heaven and Hell decide__  
><em>_That they both are satisfied__  
><em>_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

I hope later on the light will win and I curse to that evil man to be killed

"I heard your father is writing an article about our dear Harry Potter?" Voldermort said

"oh yes sir, the truth is we're really delightful! having The Boy Who Lived featured at our magazine is a dream come true!" Luna said trying to hide the fear from her voice

_If there's no one beside you__  
><em>_When your soul embarks__  
><em>_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I looked at Voldemort who looked at Luna with hatred in his eyes,

'Draco!" My mother whispered ordering me to come near her, I nodded and stand next to her

"Mother, can we make him stop?"

My Mother looked at me having a pained expression plastered to her face

"Draco, you know him. Although I felt guilty about Luna. She always been so nice ever since she got here, the girl always smiles and always believe that Mr. Potter will come and rescue her and Mr. Ollivander. Oh, How I wish I can grant her wish"

I nodded

"Draco I know everything. I know that you love Luna. I love you my son And Im really proud of you being inlove with her"

I smiled at my Mother, hearing those words from her sure calm me a little

"Hello there Drakie enjoying the moment?"

I look at my side seeing my Aunt Bellatrix

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule__  
><em>_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me__  
><em>_"Son fear is the heart of love"__  
><em>_So I never went back_

I remember when I was young that same old Aunt of mine made my knuckles bruised She said Fear is the heart of love.

_If Heaven and Hell decide__  
><em>_That they both are satisfied__  
><em>_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

"Miss Lovegood do you think that light will win against me?" Voldemort asked Luna

I know that question will end my beloved life. That question will be last question I can hear her honest answer

"Yes, sir. I think the light will win" Luna said

"HOW DARE YOU?" Bellatrix run to luna

"Be- Bella!" My mother shouted but that didn't stop her from what she was going to do

"_Crucio!_" My Aunt yelled pointing her want to luna

"Bellatrix! Calm down Let me take care of it" Voldemort said looking at luna who was lying on the floor wincing from the pain the spell did to her

"Now tell me Miss Lovegood where is Harry Potter?"

"I will never tell you" Luna said gasping for air

"Very well then, _Crucio"_ pointing his wand at luna

As the spell came to Luna's body, blood came rushing down to her mouth as she beginning to feel weak

"Oh please no. Please stop it" I whispered to myself

_If there's no one beside you__  
><em>_When your soul embarks__  
><em>_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"_Crucio_"

More blood rushing out to Luna's body until she realize she's about to give in

_You and me have seen everything to see__  
><em>_From Bangkok to Calgary__  
><em>_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

"Farewell Miss Lovegood. Crucio"

As the last spell gone through Luna's body Luna felt numb

"No! I had enough!" I yelled as I run to Luna and hug her tightly finally pouring my tears out

"Draco, hi" Luna said weakly

"Luna" I said as I cradled her back and forth

_The time for sleep is now__  
><em>_It's nothing to cry about__  
><em>_'cause we'll hold each other soon__  
><em>_In the blackest of rooms_

"Draco am I gonna die?" tears began to fall from her eyes

"Don't be scared my darling cause we'll both gonna make it" I whispered to her

_If Heaven and Hell decide__  
><em>_That they both are satisfied__  
><em>_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

"Traitor!" Yelled Voldemort as he pointed his wand at me

"Draco!" My Mother and father yelled

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"Goodbye my parents" I smiled at them

"Told you I will always gonna be right next you no matter what happens" I whispered to Luna as she smiled at me and entwined her hands into mine

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I will always follow you into the Dark Luna. I will always love you"

"Me too Draco. I love you too, forever"

Luna close her eyes and the grip from her hand suddenly began to soften. Then the spell suddenly give effect to my body and the world black out.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the characters is a little bit of OOC <strong>

**What do you guys think?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**No Nasty Comments Please!**


End file.
